


Superhero

by parapraxis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys Scott's new Superman costume.</p><p>Note: Inspired by the now-famous Superman costume Scott donned at the New York Comic Con. Meant to be a one-shot, but I can be convinced to continue it if you ask nicely and tell me what Superhero you want John to dress Scott up as next. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

Scott was standing in the vanity area of the hotel room, eyes fixed on his reflection in the mirror as his hands traced over the iconic symbol covering his chest. The blue spandex was form fitting, but surprisingly comfortable and flattering. He felt somewhat silly with the yellow-belted red spandex briefs and red over-the-calf boots, but the cape was something he did enjoy about the costume. It was ankle length and flowed with his every movement.

Scott watched the cape as he twisted his upper body to the right, then to the left, feeling the cape swish back and forth. The entire outfit was well-made, and John’s reaction to him in it had been well-worth having to wear it in front of a room full of John’s fans…and then back to their hotel. John really, really, _really_ owed him for that. Scott’s only regret was that he’d only asked John for his own plane in return for wearing the costume. He should have made John agree to go flying with him. Just once.

 _Ah, well… Still worth it._ Scott thought with a slight grin as he put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in true Superhero fashion.

The door to his left suddenly opened and John stopped dead in his tracks as he was emerging from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Scott dropped his hands away from his hips and reached for the cape, drawing it around him like a security blanket as his cheeks flushed, knowing he’d been caught red-handed.

John’s lips tipped up in a knowing smirk. “Enjoying the costume?”

“Yeah,” Scott admitted as John came to stand behind him, hands pulling at his wrists so that he’d unfurl the cape from around himself. “I’m enjoying that you enjoy it so much, anyways.”

“Mmm…” John’s face showed disbelief as he met Scott’s gaze in the mirror. “I was in the shower, not in here while you were posing in front of the mirror, Superman.”

“You’re enjoying it now, aren’t you?” Scott challenged as John’s hands ran down from his chest to his abdomen and pulled Scott back against him.

His lips pressed against Scott’s shoulder, then kissed a line up his neck to his ear before he answered, “Very much. You really do look so hot wearing this, Tottie.”

Scott could feel his body automatically responding to John’s touch and the use of the sobriquet. It was the nickname John always used when he was feeling particularly libidinous. Turning around to face John, Scott’s arms slipped around his husband’s waist and he pulled John against him as he found his mouth, kissing him deeply.

A wicked thought bubbled up in Scott’s mind and he spun both of them around so that John’s backside was against the vanity counter. He grinned deviously, blue eyes darkened and glittering mischievously. “I bet I know one thing Superman has never done before.”

John was looking at him breathlessly, obviously anxious to hear what Scott was thinking. “What’s that?”

Scott gave a slight tug to the white towel around John’s waist, untucking the ends holding it in place and letting gravity do the rest of the work to reveal the evidence of John’s arousal. John’s hands were gripping the counter top on either side of him, knuckles almost white with eagerness as he watched Scott dropped down to one knee in front of him. Scott ran his hands up the front of John’s thighs, smirking up at him before one hand wrapped around John’s length and guided it into his warm, wet mouth. 

John groaned and let his head fall back for a moment. “Oh yeah…Superman’s _definitely_ never done this before.”

Scott chuckled softly around John’s cock, making his husband’s body spasm with a jolt of pleasure. John’s hand flew to his hair, fingers twisting in Scott’s shaggy locks as he released a shuddering moan. 

“Fuck…don’t do that or I’m going to cum a lot faster than I want to right now.” John warned as he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair and finally looked back down at Scott. Scott’s eyes were looking back at him, trying to read how much John was enjoying this, then closed when he found the pleasure painted on John’s flushed cheeks and parted lips. 

John couldn’t get over the blue body suit, the red cape, the stylized red S on a yellow diamond-shaped shield with the red border that stood for Hope on Kryptonite. He had fantasized about Superman since he was a boy. Many of his fantasies had involved scenarios just like this, and the fact that Scott was letting him live them out was just icing on the fucking cake.

“Scott…” he breathed, gripping the back of Scott’s neck.

Scott’s mouth released him with a wet pop and those eyes peered up at him through long lashes. “Not Scott,” he corrected. “Superman.”

John opened his mouth to make a quip about just how Super Scott was, but the words stuck in his throat as Scott went down on him again with renewed fervor. John let his fantasy take over at that point, casting Scott Gill in the lead role of Clark Kent/Superman, and grinning as he mused _Lois Lane who?_

The orgasm that resulted from that fantasy was amazingly intense, and he gripped Scott’s head as he thrust himself into his husband’s mouth, spilling every drop of his release. He could feel Scott swallowing compulsively, maintaining the powerful suction he had on John’s cock until he knew that John had completely spent himself.

Sitting back on his heel, Scott wiped the wetness that had leaked from his mouth from his chin and lips, and smirked up at John. “Now I know you enjoy the costume.”

“Was there any doubt?” John panted, eyes glazed, as he used the counter for support until his legs could support his full weight again.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly and got to his feet, leaning in to kiss John. “Did you enjoy it enough to go flying with me when you get me my plane?”

John snorted and looked at Scott with a wry expression. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get me to fly with you, _Superman_." 

Scott chuckled softly. “It’s not an outright ‘no,’ though… Means there’s still a chance I can talk you into it.”

John bit the inside of his cheek to keep his expression serious as his eyes traveled back down to the costume. “Tell you what, you let me live out a few more Superhero fantasies like that and I’ll let you take me up in your plane.”

“Yeah?” Scott asked hopeful.

John thought about what he was agreeing to, and nodded with a lecherous grin. “Oh yeah.”

“Deal.” Scott told him, sealing their arrangement with a kiss.


End file.
